moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Burrich Greer
Burrich Greer is a huntsman, horseman, and gryphon rider currently residing in Stormwind City. 'PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION' Burrich is the picture of human survivalism. He's handsome enough, in the way a healthy work-horse is handsome. Though there is nothing particularly eye-catching about him, there is a modest virility to him that some might find attractive. Between the messy ponytail of wavy, dirty blonde hair; the thick stubble from days without shaving; and the functional, but decidedly unrefined attire he clearly doesn't put a lot of effort into his appearance, though it's not clear if that is due to a lack of means or plain apathy. The build of a woodsman, simulataneously strong and agile, makes his movements seem effortless and full of purpose. It is clear that he is more at home in the woods or at sea than he is in the city. 'PERSONALITY' Burrich carries himself with the sort of nonchalance that comes from seeing more trouble than any one person should in a lifetime - like there's nothing that could possibly surprise him any more. Though he's quick enough to offer a smirk or laugh, the way his eyes study the people around him would suggest there's more going on beneath the surface. That said, there was very little that seemed nefarious or threatening about the man. In fact, for most, his casual demeanor was rather disarming. 'HISTORY' Early Life Stratholme City was as fine a place as any to be raised. In those days, before the Culling and coming of the Plague, life was good for the people of the bustling port city - even for the family of a humble shipwright like Edmond Greer. It was there that he and his wife, Cadence, raised their son, Burrich, who was a resilient child from the start. He was never the strongest, nor the smartest - but he was level-headed and determined - qualities his parents took great pride in. But their simple life came to a painfully abrupt halt when calamity came to the people of Stratholme. Word had come from the Market Row that the prince and his men were wreaking havoc upon the citizens. With little time and fewer options, Edmond and Cadence secured passage for their adolescent son upon a fleeing merchant ship - spending all they had to do so. By the time the prince's forces had reached the docks, Burrich was far out to sea - only able to see the flames and smoke that engulfed his city - only able to hear the faint echo of the crier's bell's warning that had come too late for too many. Not long after, Burrich returned to the city to search for his parents. But what he found was beyond his wildest of nightmares. The city had been overrun by hordes of undead - mindless husks of the people he had once known. Narrowly escaping a gruesome death in the city, he fell in with a couple of fellow survivors and lived on the road with them for two years. Early Career ]Burrich spent the years following the Culling developing the survival skills that would keep him alive and build him a career in years to come - hunting, tracking, sharpshooting, beast handling. Before long he was taking contracts and odd jobs from merchants and nobles alike. In a few short years, he had developed a name for himself as a competent beast handler and huntsman - the reliable sort of man those with the means to pay could hire to see that everything from the stables to their caravans were kept safe and in good order. Man's Best Friend During this time, Burrich frequented the Aerie Peak. Enchanted by the powerful gryphons raised by the Wildhammer dwarves in the Hinterlands, he entered into the arduous process of gaining the right to purchase one of his own. It was then that he met the young, bull of a gryphon, Darros. The two were instantly drawn to one another and, together, passed the rites of passage with ease. Upon completion, Burrich paid the fee to take Darros under his care and the two have been nigh inseparable ever since. Snowfall Lodge and Co. After years of contract work, Burrich found himself in a unique situation: a relationship with one Kaitan Bennett that was equal parts romance and business. The young would-be noble woman offered Burrich the opportunity to run a lodge in the mountains of Dun Morogh, overlooking the Wetlands and Menethil Harbor. He eagerly accepted and served as the warden of Snowfall Lodge for a time. But as he should have expected, it was too good to be true. In time, Bennett abandoned the lodge and Burrich to pursue other interests, leaving Burrich to manage the operation alone. ] The Hunt for Answers In an attempt to find some way forward, Burrich took a fateful trip to the plagued lands of his youth. An incursion into his childhood city to finally recover the remains of his dead parents did anything but bring him the closure for which he had hoped. Clutched in the skeletal hands of his beloved mother, he found a letter that suggested he was not the biological son of Edmond and Cadence at all. The letter began a long journey, chasing leads and bread crumbs for months until he finally discovered an important clue that would alter his path for the rest of his life: he was not from Stratholme City, or Lordaeron at all, for that matter. He was from the island nation of Kul Tiras. The Merchant Marine With new wind in his sails, Burrich found a means to gain access to the insular island of Kul Tiras via the Kul Tiras Merchant Marine. On the docks of Stormwind, he met one Lieutenant Paloma Swift and quickly secured himself a contract with the Merchant Marine. Aboard the Steadfast, Burrich was reacquainted with the maritime traditions and way of life from his earliest childhood memories of life in Stratholme's harbor district. Immediately enamored with the wilder regions of Kul Tiras, Burrich took to exploring Tiragarde Sound and quickly gained a rapport with both the Roughnecks and Lord Aldrius Norwington of Norwington Estates. Between the side jobs in the Sound and his work with the Merchant Marine, he found himself distracted from his quest for answers for a time. Little did he know, distracted though he was, his presence on the island had not gone unnoticed. The mounting political tensions on Kul Tiras found the Merchant Marine caught up in the proverbial crossfire. With the Houses of Kul Tiras on the brink of either war or collapse, the Merchant Marine faced setback after setback. During this time, a failed attempt on Burrich's life by known Ashvane agents left him with even more questions to be answered and a new thread of curiosity to be pursued. After the Siege of Boralus When the conflict crescendoed with the Siege of Boralus itself and the ultimate downfall of the traitorous House Ashvane and their far-reaching Ashvane Trading Company, Burrich had had his fill. Taking leave from the Merchant Marine, he re-focused his energy on the search for answers that led him to Kul Tiras in the first place and to finding more stable, less hazardous employment. He took up work as a horse trainer and riding instructor at Norwington Estates, north of Boralus where he quietly worked and rubbed shoulders with the gentry who patronized the Estate. All the while, he kept his ear to the ground and his eyes on Boralus. It was during this time that he met the mysterious Lady Jocelyn Aldworth, a noblewoman who, to his eyes at least, seemed curiously out of place among the other gentry and patrons of the estate. She too, having taken an interest in the huntsman, sought opportunities for interaction and inquiry. A horse ride here, a private hunt or shooting lesson there - the two found many excuses to spend time together. And soon curiosity gave way to interest which turned, with time, into affection - though neither would have been keen to admit it. Driven to the Mainland ]As increases in activity in the old Ashvane Dockyard raised suspicions that some remnant members of the A.T.C. were re-establishing a foothold in Boralus, Burrich's investigations into the matter landed him in a series of life-threatening altercations. Sensing an increasing risk to his own life, he chose to get clear of any potential danger until the situation in Boralus stabilized once more. To Stormwind he went to await the right opportunity to renew his search for answers. Just days after arriving, he heard word through one of his several chains of gossip from Kul Tiras, that Jocelyn had perished in an unfortunate riding accident. Suspicious of the news, he risked returning to Boralus to investigate only to find that the news seemed to be backed by truth - even a gravestone with her name etched in stone. Grief-stricken, he returned to Stormwind to silently mourn the loss. Becoming a bit of a recluse, he kept to himself and avoided contact with anyone that wasn't necessary to his survival. Weeks turned to months and soon he had found some semblance of normality in the city - quietly working odd jobs that kept him mobile and free from attachments. FISCO Enterprises ] Through the persistent efforts of one Jariccah Glover and one Gabrienne Surlane, Burrich eventually found himself with a position within their growing enterprise, FISCO. MISCELLANEA * Burrich is a habitual snacker. He's almost always eating something if otherwise idle. * Burrich is wary of all forms of magic - from the Light to the fel and everything in between. * Despite his humble status, Burrich seems to be very well educated. * Burrich speaks enough Dwarven to not seem out of place in dwarven settlements. EQUIPMENT Almost always on his person is a finely-crafted, but well-used lever-action rifle. Additionally, a simple, stag-antler handle hunting knife is sheathed on his right hip and a flintlock pistol with beautifully embellished metalwork is holstered at the back of his belt. FIND MORE ART''' HERE''' Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Lordaeronian Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Hunters